The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for performing a processing based on an input coordinate, a program for enabling a computer to perform the processing based on the input coordinate, and a coordinate input method of inputting a coordinate for the information processing apparatus to perform the processing based on the input coordinate.
Generally, the touch panel allows for the operations equivalent to the left button click, double click and drag of a mouse. These are the basic operations of a pointing device. In recent years, the pointing devices having a function of scrolling a window or displaying in greater scale a portion where the pointer is located or a screen have been developed, including a third button of a track point or a wheel of an intelligent mouse or a wheel mouse. Generally, however, the touch panel allows for the above basic operations mainly, but has no scroll function or greater scale display function.
In Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 11-327433, there is disclosed an apparatus for displaying an image by scrolling the screen so that a touch position is located in the center of the screen, if there is the touch, enlarging the image after scroll, if the touch is continued for a predetermined time or more, the enlargement being stopped if the touch position is moved, changing the display of image so that the touch position is located in the center of the screen, if the movement of the touch position is ceased, and further enlarging the displayed image, if the touch is continued.
However, with this technique, while the touch position is being moved, the enlargement of image is stopped, the movement of image is not made, and the displayed image is not changed at all. Therefore, the operator feels that an operation is inconsistent with an image change for the operation, and may be often confused about the operation. Also, the display is not changed at all while the touch position is being moved. Therefore, the operator can only acquire a small amount of information from the screen.